A Tale Of Three Gods Thunder, Mishief, Lust
by HopeOnAMockingjayWing
Summary: Owners of Asgard Graphic Novels, Thor and Loki are looking for a new assistant, when Lofn Anderson comes for an interview. Suspicion is raised around the oblivious girl, but the two brothers think there may be something more behind her past.
1. Chapter 1

I shifted uneasily in the waiting room chair, mouth dry. I hadn't expected to hear from Asgard Graphic Novels quite so soon, or at all, so I had reason to be anxious. They had very high expectations and very little remorse for firing members of staff. They also sometimes called the people who had the worst CVs in so that they could ask why they were ridiculing the company. I hoped I wasn't one of them.

I waited, slowly noticing that all of the other applicants were male. I felt like a fish out of water, sat there, high heels, black pencil skirt and white blouse, the whole thing, next to a bunch of… How shall we say…? Rather round men with offensive body odours and t-shirts two sizes too small and jeans. Put simply, I felt doomed.

Finally, my turn came and my name was read out 'Lofn Anderson?' I stood up, timid, but determined to be confident. I walked to the interview room and took a deep breath and opened the door. Then I saw him. His sharp green eyes met my charcoal grey pair and invited me to take a seat. I noticed the co-owner, a strong looking man with blond hair that was rather long for a man. Come to think of it, they both had fairly long hair. For men anyway.

I snapped back, thoughts coming back into focus as I took my seat.

'Miss Anderson. I am the owner of Asgard Graphic Novels, Mr Laufeyson. This is the co-owner, my step-brother, Thor.' He said the word step-brother with a lot of unnecessary venom.

The co-owner nodded. 'It's nice to meet you.' He smiled. I smiled back. He was reading a paper, presumably my CV. I swallowed gently. 'From your CV, you seem to be ideal, but we need to ask you a few questions.' I nodded a silent ok.

Mr Laufeyson looked at a sheet on the desk, 'Would you be able to promise that anything that goes on in here would remain secret, unless we say otherwise?'

'Of course. I used to work at a hospital and…' I said.

'Yes, that's fine miss, we don't need to hear too much, it makes an awful backlog. Are you able to handle banter and jokes?' Mr Laufeyson asked.

I laughed inwardly 'Yes. A concise yes.' I nodded.

Mr Laufeyson nodded, stacking the papers. 'That's all. You've got the job. You start tomorrow.'

'That's it?' I ask, confused.

'Yes. Why would it need to go on any longer than this?' he frowned.

'Don't you need to ask about my qualifications?' I was concerned for their lack of questions.

Mr Thor (well, I presumed it was a surname) laughed slightly 'We know all we need. Tell the other applicants the vacancy has been filled.'

Mr Laufeyson went out into the waiting room to announce that the vacancy was filled, which was greeted by a disappointed round of groans and grumbles.

He returned, closing the door quietly.

'Can I go now?' I asked, almost silently.

'There's one last thing. How much do you know about Norse mythology, Miss Anderson?' Mr Laufeyson asked, a small, cheeky, knowing smile on his lips.

'Odin was king of Asgard, Thor was his son, and Loki was his other son. Thor didn't share a Mother with any of his siblings. That's about it, other than about Sleipnir. The 8 legged horse that only exists because Loki screwed a horse.' I smiled. 'And you can call me Lofn.'

'Good. And it might be best if you leave out the bit about Loki screwing a horse.' Mr Thor laughed.

Mr Laufeyson scowled 'It was only once. And trust me, it created something amazing.'

'Whatever. At least she's knowledgeable about the past of our people.' Mr Thor laughed. 'And you may call me Thor, Lofn.'

'I'm called Loki, but don't panic, I don't screw many horses.' Loki laughed slightly.

'OK. I feel like I recognise you two from something big. But I don't know what.' I remarked, quietly noticing their British accents.

'There are a lot of people who look like us, Lofn. But we're just us. Normal.' Thor smiled slightly.

I started to notice things about both of them. The way Thor looked like some kind of Body-builder work-out fanatic, but still dressed well. The way Loki looked in dire need of some rest and to eat more. They were both so extreme, I felt awkward. They were both incredibly tall, and I could tell that from even when they were sat down.

'Well said.' Loki remarked, quietly sizing me up.

'Is that the end?' I spoke up, feeling uncomfortable with Loki's staring.

'Yes. You start tomorrow. We look forward to seeing you.' Thor smiled, his stormy grey eyes seeming to subside in their storminess. I nodded and walked out, just as they started another conversation.

'It's impossible.' Loki snapped. 'It is.' Thor replied.

That was when I shut the door. I didn't want them thinking I was a busybody. I walked out, silently glad that it was over and I had got the job. But I couldn't help wondering about the hushed conversation that occurred as I left. I shrugged and stretched, stepping out into the bright sunlight.

I skipped along the road, putting my earphones in and putting on 'It's a beautiful Day' by Michael Buble. I laughed and walked along, singing too. I felt happier and lighter and freer willed than before.

I skipped to my apartment, yawning with the stress of a tiring day. I glance at myself in the mirror, not feeling the need to take too much of a check, since I knew my makeup was fine. I flicked my milky ash blonde hair over my shoulder and walking up the stairs quietly. I was about to flop onto my bed, if a note hadn't caught my eye. It was a small piece of paper, about the size of my palm and had neat, yet looping handwriting scrawled across it. I frowned, picking it up and gently prying it open. It had the following sentences scrawled in black ink across it.

'Lofn Anderson,

Meet me in Weatherstone Park, by the water fountain at 5 o'clock sharp. Please come, it would be incredibly embarrassing if you didn't, especially after that interview you had with me earlier. I would be incredibly grateful if you would come for ice cream and a chat.

~Yours, Loki Laufeyson'

I smiled slightly. Then frowned all over again. 'How did he…' I said, confused. 'Hey, I'm still going for ice cream.' I mumbled, laughing slightly. I stretched, looking at the clock, to see the time. It was coming up for quarter past four and I sighed. Well, I didn't want to go dressed like this. It seemed like it was going to be an informal matter, so white fitted blouse and pencil skirt might not be the best way to go. I changed into a pair of pale blue jeans, a loose, light yellow blouse and a grey jumper with the lettering 'CHILL' on it in black. I sighed, checking the time and by then it was half four. I slumped, realising how slow time was going. My stomach gurgled and I looked down at it, shocked. I decided to satisfy it by eating a sandwich. I looked at the clock, and suddenly it was 4:45. I felt cheated, but excited. I pulled on a jacket and started walking down to Weatherstone Park.

I arrived at the fountain no later than 4:55, so I sat down on a bench, basking in the sunlight. It was strange how quickly seasons could change, since she was sure only yesterday there had been no leaves at all on the trees. I yawned and almost drifted off, before realising it was 4:59. He would be here soon. I straightened myself out, stretching and trying to make myself look full of energy, which I really wasn't. I was beginning to get anxious, since he had 10 seconds in which to appear from nowhere or he'd be a hypocrite. I smiled, knowing I could never bring myself to mention it if he was. Sure enough, as my analogue watch was a second away from 5:00, he strolled around the corner, smiling.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked.

"A few minutes. Nothing major." I shrugged. "So where are we going?" I smiled.

"I actually have no idea. Somewhere that sells ice cream." He laughed.

"You have no idea where 'Somewhere that sells ice cream' is do you? Come on. I know a place. It's the best ice cream ever!" I laughed, taking his hand and running, dragging him behind me.

He followed, almost tripping over a few times. I kept looking back to make sure he was ok, but he was never frowning or looking concerned. We stopped in front of a large ice cream parlour, with a pastel sign, reading 'Stark Ice cream'. Loki looked suspicious.

"Really? I never knew he ran an Ice cream parlour…" he muttered.

"He doesn't _run_ it, exactly… He owns it. They were in financial trouble and Stark couldn't bear to let it go. He'd loved coming here as a kid, so he bought it, but still allowed the family who ran it to continue running it. He didn't want them to change the name, but they insisted, as a thank you." I grinned at him. "Not all big famous people are absolute jerks."

He smiled, looking almost surprised at the story.

I drag him in, laughing. "Hey Mr Willing." I said to the old man behind the counter.

"Lofn, it's been such a long time since you'd visited! You didn't need to buy anything, just come for a chat. The doors always open." Mr Willing smiled. "And who might this young man be?"

"Loki Laufeyson." We both said in unison. We turned to each other slowly, our faces matching expressions of shocked laughter.

"Well, Loki. I hope you're good enough for Lofn. She's hard to impress!" Mr Willing laughed.

"Mr Willing. It's not like that. We're just friends." I laughed awkwardly.

_For now_… I thought.

The parlour owner shrugged. "It's your business, not mine. I apologise."

Loki nodded. "It's ok." We took seats at the bar. "What do you recommend?" he whispered.

"Anything. But especially the chocolate banana or the banoffee. Or the Turkish delight one." I smiled, whispering back.

"Ok. Could I have a double scoop chocolate cone with banoffee and chocolate banana?" Loki asked.

Mr Willing nodded. "Lofn? What do you want? The usual?"

I smile, looking up. "Double scoop plain cone with Turkish delight." I grin.

"The usual then?" Mr willing laughed. He went into the back to pick up some cones and an extra tub of Turkish delight flavour, since the tub at the front was running low.

"You have a usual?" Loki asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"Yes. Deal with it. I used to come here every day. I'd always get Turkish delight flavour, I don't know why, but Rose and Lemon always appealed to me. I guess they were pretty colours, and I just liked it as a kid, being those colours." I smile.

The older man came back, carrying everything her had set out for. Our ice creams were done in a jiffy and we both started eating our ice creams. I looked at him, knowing what would happen next. I had been able to gather from our brief encounters so far that he was a mischievous individual to say the least. I wasn't going to be the first to end up as the first one to get ice cream on their nose. He was.

I acted on that thought and flicked the tip of the ice cream cone up, shoving his nose into it. He looked up, one eyebrow raised. He lifted his head from the ice cream, his nose covered in an odd mix of brown and yellow. I couldn't help laughing at him. He smirked and laughed slightly too. I raised an eyebrow an instant before my nose was mushed into my ice cream. My nose must have looked slightly normal, but odd, because Loki sniggered and laughed. I blushed, laughing too. I reached for a napkin and wiped the ice cream off my nose, reaching over and doing the same to Loki's.

"Sorry. Never could help shoving an ice cream in some-ones face. One of my nasty habits." I shrugged.

We finished our ice cream quietly, making small talk. When we were about to pay for our ice creams, Mr Willing wouldn't accept it. I looked at him, confused. "On the house." I smiled slightly, discreetly leaving a tip.

Loki and I walked out of the ice cream parlour, smiling.

He looked like there was something on his mind.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh? Yeah." He muttered.

"Ok. In the note you said you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Do you have any family?" He looked thoughtful.

"Yes, but they haven't spoken to me since I moved away." I replied.

He glanced at me. "That's unfortunate. Where did you move away from?"

I hadn't thought about that much before. I reply, confused "I'm not sure I actually remember. It was a few years ago. I don't remember. Alaska, maybe. Something that begins with an A. I think."

Loki nodded. "It's ok. Just wondering was all. Thought you might be more comfortable talking about that outside the office. Was I right?"

I nodded, yawning. "Why wasn't your brother here? I would have thought you would wanted him to hear it too."

He shook his head quietly. "No. He wasn't really interested."

I shrugged. "It's getting late." I commented, looking at the colour of the sky. It was an orange hue, with tendrils of pink floating around the bottom.

"So it is." He smiled, holding my hand lightly. "The sky is a lovely colour isn't it?"

I smile and nod as he walks me home. As we near the door of my apartment, he stops me. "I hope this won't be the only time I see you outside work."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to do this again? It was fun." I stood on tiptoes and hugged him. "I better go. I'm tired and it's getting late." I stand back, smiling.

Loki looked shocked at the sudden hug, but smiled. "Ok. Whenever you need me, I'm here." He replied.

I walked to the door and turned to wave at him. He smiled, waving and waited until I was inside the door to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up stairs, smiling. I yawned, surprisingly exhausted, before going up to my bed. I sighed, wondering if there would be another note. I was right. There wasn't a note, so I flopped onto the bed, eyes closing upon impact with the pillow, sending me to my own private dreamland in an instant. I slept better than normally that night, dreaming of a far off land, with strange creatures and people in odd armour. Thor and Loki were there, laughing at how oblivious I seemed. I was wearing an odd kind of armour too, but instead of green and gold like Loki's or red and silver like Thor's, I had pastel yellow and some white metal I couldn't find a name for in my head. I could see small tendrils of fine gold hair over my shoulder, as I fiddled with it. The two half-brothers smiled at me, almost admiring my innocent expression. I presumed it was innocent anyway. In my hand, I saw a bow, again made from the odd white metal I didn't recognise. I felt a quiver of arrows slung across my back as I stood there. A strong voice boomed "May I present…"

I woke up.

I groaned, stretching. It was 7:00 am and my shift began at 9, so I stretched and got ready quickly. A pale blue blouse, navy trousers and simple flat pumps were the uniform, so I was thankful I happened to have some in my wardrobe already. I pulled them on and tied my hair in a high ponytail, that wasn't going to stretch my face unnaturally. I went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with cereal, topping it up with milk and eating it while I watched the news. Nothing much interesting going on.

It was 8:45, so I decided to walk to my new job, taking the scenic route. I arrived promptly and entered, switching on the store lights. Loki and Thor were already there, both of them with eyes shining like jewels. They were looking at me. I blushed, not being used to all this male attention and walked in.

"Anything you need me to do before we open up? I don't mind it, even if it's just taking a load of paperwork to the office upstairs?" I ask, feeling self-conscious.

"Um… Yeah. Here's some paperwork we need to be taken upstairs. Be careful, it's quite heavy." Thor smiled, handing me a bundle of letters. I nodded, carrying them upstairs. I placed them gently on the desk and walked back downstairs. The day carried on and I sorted new deliveries into their series and in episode order. The day ended and I went home.

I wasn't expecting another note. Not at all. But I got one. But it was different. It wasn't an invitation. More of a letter.

_'Lofn Anderson,_

_I doubt you ever notice how beautiful you are, but you ought to. I don't know exactly how to express it, but I Like you. Yes, with a capital L. I honestly wish you would stop trying to hide how beautiful you are. You're intelligent, beautiful and kind. Three of the most important values in a woman. I don't care if it's unrequited, but you need to know how much I care. It's difficult writing this, since I already know you have captured the heart of another. Feel free to add my heart to your collection . In fact, please do. Even if my heart is broken in your care, it would have been by you._

_Yours, Thor.'_

Ok. Then I was confused. Who was the other person, who's heart I'd captured? Collection? Broken? What did he think I was? This had to be some kind of a joke, honestly. I was going to pull him up on it, but never could, once I noticed the looks of admiration he kept giving me. I never gave any clues about having received the note, so I could save him the embarrassment of having to admit it in front of his brother. A few days later, when I once again arrived early, I was taking a stack of papers to the office and I didn't trip up. Until I was in a most inconvenient place. I tripped up and a loud alarm sounded, and a few panels of the wall slid apart. I cursed, jumping up and away. Behind the panel of wall were two costumes, I guess. They looked exactly like the armour I'd seen in my dream. Exactly. Down to a T. I swallowed, walking away, calmly. The half-brothers ran into the office.

"I just- It…" I gestured to the pile of paperwork that had spread out everywhere.

"Calm down. It's just some costumes for when we say to kids 'The superheroes, Thor and Loki are coming in'. Calm down. It's ok. We hid them in there so that any wandering kids couldn't get to them and spoil it for themselves." Loki put an arm around me, guiding me over to the costumes. I felt them and they were made from soft, supple almost Lycra materials. Part of me knew there was more to it than this, but I couldn't bear to tell them that I didn't trust them.

Nothing eventful like that happened again for a while. I got a few more notes from the boys, mainly saying how much they liked me. I had decided it was a joke. I started just putting them in a bin when I got them, except when they were inviting me somewhere. There were a few of them – the Park for a picnic with Thor, the Cinema with Loki and ice skating with Thor. The first two were uneventful, but the third? Well, let's just say I found out some valuable information on Loki.

I was getting the ice skating boots on and asked Thor "Does Loki not come Ice skating with you?"

Thor laughed "Loki will only come near ice if he absolutely has to. He does unnecessary and undesirable things around ice. It wouldn't be pleasant."

I nod, slightly confused but understanding. "So he doesn't want to make a fool of himself or something?"

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment. "Basically, yes."

When we got on the ice, I realised why I'd never done it before. It was so hard. 10 seconds in and I was skidding around. On my butt. Thor laughed before coming to help me up. I was blushing and laughing as he helped me up. "I'm an absolute Klutz." I grinned, getting to the edge and just skating around there, holding onto the barrier.

Nothing more eventful happened, other than that. We got hot chocolate and cookies. Nothing major again. The next few weeks were fun. There were several 'visits from Loki and Thor' where I got to introduce them and all the other _fun_ things an assistant does. I enjoyed it somehow, seeing them both act like this. Where Loki would pretend to hit Thor and back and forth. Until I 'intercepted' and stopped them fighting so they could talk to the kids. There were the typical questions, like 'What is the hammer made from?' or 'What's your favourite ice cream?' and one child asked 'Are you the Real Loki and Thor?' and the brothers looked at each other, smiling. "Would we lie to you?" Loki smiled. The kid looked excited, shocked and honoured. He grinned, blushing and sat down.

I enjoyed it at least. The costumes looked believable and I didn't try to test them to see. As I left that night, the two brothers were looking at a computer screen anxiously. I looked at them, confused, before they looked up and saw me. Thor smiled at me. "Are you leaving?" he asked, to which I replied with a simple nod. I walked out as they continued looking at the computer screen.

I heard Thor say in a hushed voice. "It has to be her. It's almost impossible for it to not be." He said, to which Loki replied in a snappy voice "It's impossible for it to be. We can't deny or agree that it is." I heard a sigh which sounded like Thor's "But look at her. Don't you remember her from Asgard? I don't know how it can't be." He said. It sounded like Loki now. "I don't see how it can be. She was last seen in Asgard."

"Exactly!" Thor snapped. "And hasn't been seen since. So who knows where she went in between." I walked out of the building now, steadily growing concerned and confused.

I decided to eat out on my own tonight. I couldn't be bothered cooking and I was hungry. I went to the local Italian restaurant, La Bella, and ate. It was getting late by the time I left the restaurant and I'd noticed a man from the corner of the room staring at me. I swallowed and looked away, paying and leaving a tip for the waitress.

I walked out anxiously, not wanting to make any movements that might make me an easy target. As if I knew what they might be. I heard the door open and close again behind me, and I wrapped my fist around my keys tightly, nervous. I could practically smell the alcohol and tobacco rolling off of him. I knew it was the man that had been staring and me and my jaw clenched at the anger and fear I was feeling. I span around to see him, smirking at me.

"Waiting for a taxi are you?" he slurred. I glared at him and didn't know how to react. That's when the man in green appeared from round the corner. The drunken man looked at the man in green and shrugged. "What's the matter? I was making polite conversation." He managed.

I recognised the man in green as Loki. The Super Hero Loki. He was stood in front of me, his glowing blue staff in his hand. "Leave her alone." He says, his voice almost comforting to me.

"I have no quarrel with you, mister reindeer." The drunk man slurred again.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot. So leave." Loki snapped. Some form of energy crackles around his staff and the drunk man looks at it afraid. He ran away, running into walls and lampposts as he went.

Loki turned to me, "Are you ok?" he asks, his eyes a grassy green. I nod "I'm fine, thanks. But how did you know I was going to be here and going to be attacked?" I ask, my mouth dry.

He shrugs "I don't know. I could tell someone was getting attacked." I look at him and realise he looks a lot like Loki, my employer. They can't possibly be the same person though. I reassure me, although that niggling part of me doubts it. I don't know my opinion on that part of me it's just… there. Loki nods and looks away. "I need to go." He says softly, before running back around the corner. I smile, thankful for him being there. I stretch as a taxi pulls up and I ask to be taken to my home.

I arrive and pay for my journey, thankful to the Super Hero Loki that he was there to save me. A different Loki to my employer. Although, that small part of me doubts they are two totally different beings. I get in and find another note. Really? Don't they run out of these things? I pick it up and walk to my bedroom before opening it. It was short and I was glad. I didn't want to have to read too much, since I was exhausted once again.

'Lofn,

We heard about an attack outside La Bella and thought we heard you say something about going there tonight? Are you ok? We expect to see you tomorrow. Ok? Hope you weren't affected.

Yours, Thor.'

I nod and fall onto my bed, into my own dreamland. It's the same dream as I've had before, Thor and Loki stood watching me, in armour and I'm wearing a strange yellow and white one. Again. It doesn't bother me and I get to the same point again, before waking up. "Present what?" I snap, as I'm getting ready for work that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I go to work and again, nothing much happens.  
Another day in the uneventful life of me. Except my employers, both of them, keep coming and making sure I'm alright. Their constant checking-up annoys me somewhat, but I don t make a big deal of it.  
They're just worried. I tell myself. Just worried.

The brothers leave me to lock up and I take that chance to see what they've been looking at on the computer so worriedly. I go into the office and sit down at the desk. I start trying to access it, but they have it password locked. I sigh and turn it back off. But they can't possibly password lock the suits... I think to myself, trying to find the spot where I fell and triggered its opening. I have no luck there either.

I sigh, leaving the building, setting the alarm and locking up. I feel so foolish! Thinking they wouldn't have password locked the computer for a start. Why did I doubt that they were telling the truth? Why would they lie? It puzzles me intensely as I walk home in the sunset. I arrive home. No notes, I'm glad to say, but I still find myself wondering about my... run-in with Loki. Outside La Bella. I shrug it off as him just looking like my employer Loki. "A lot of people look like us, Lofn. But we're just us. Normal." Thor's words echoed in my head. Normal.

I sit in front of the TV, tired. Stretching, I sink into the cushions and turn on the TV. I channel hop until I find something that looks interesting. A cake program, where they make massive cakes (that look amazing, might I add) for special occasions. I watch, occasionally muttering about the wastefulness of it all. I shake my head. I keep watching though, until I fall asleep again. The same damn dream about being stood in the weird yellow and white armour with Thor and Loki looking on. It confused me. I woke up, at the same moment. "Present what?!" I yell at myself. "What exactly." I say quietly, before looking at the time. It was 10:36 pm. Gosh. I'd been asleep so long. I yawn and stretch, turn the TV off and go to my bed.

Upon waking, I find myself silently fuming because of the stupid dream. It was a Saturday, my one day off. My brief rest from the working week. I decided to spend the day alone, watching Marvel movies. I started chronologically, so obviously, Captain America: The first avenger came first. I watched and couldn't help feeling heartbroken for Peggy, thinking the man she loved had died in ice. Also for Steve towards the end, waking up and finding that he'd been Cryogenically frozen for 70 years. I blew my nose and rubbing my eyes, I put on another film. Thor. This ought to be fun. I couldn't help laughing constantly. It was hilarious. "Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR." that line had constantly amused me since I first watched it. It was just so... cute, but flirty. I guessed that was just all I liked about it.

I kept watching them until 11:30. That was when my neck started screaming at me to rest it. Come to think of it, most of my body was tired and screaming, so I don't exactly know why I had noticed my neck first. I obeyed reluctantly, desperate to sit and finish my movie marathon, but the urge for rest was too strong. I flopped onto my bed, exhausted and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep. The same dream, but the conversation got further. Slightly. "May I present the beautiful Lofn, of-" dammit. I had woken up at just the wrong moment.

I sigh and swing my legs out of bed exasperatedly. It was almost a farce, my trying to find out what was going on with my dreams exactly. Well, I could worry about that on Monday, and find out more about what they kept looking so concerned about. I sank into the cushions on my couch and began watching the Marvel movies again.  
That was when I heard the Knock at my door.

I paused the film, standing up and opening the door reluctantly. It was my friend, Loki, grinning at me, slightly madly. I can't help laughing slightly, before blushing with the realisation I was still wearing pyjamas.

"Nice shorts." Loki remarks, to which I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm watching movies at the moment, if you want to join me?" I ask smiling.

"What kind?" He asks.

"Oh, Marvel ones, like the avengers. I think I'm going through a phase of obsessing over them." I laugh.

Loki looks mildly worried for a moment, before smiling "I'd love to, if I'm welcome." I nod and he comes into my appartment.

"I'm watching the Avengers right now. We're pretty close to the beginning, so I can restart it." I say, showing him to my living room.

I start it and we watch it. He looks approving of their representation of his namesake and I laugh.

Muttering, "Loki's really cute but he's a little poop." I watch the movie, eating a bag of popcorn and sharing it.

"Well you can't blame him, he was kind of lied to for most of his life!" he exclaims, almost as if it were a personal thing.

"Calm down, it's just an opinion." I laugh.

The germany scene comes on and I say "Ooh! I can quote this scene!" I grin.

He looks at me, slightly impressed.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." I say, in perfect time with Loki's speaking on screen.

"Y'know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." I say, copying Cap's voice.

"The Soldier. The man out of time." I replicate Loki's voice and my friend stares at me in astonishment.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." I say, for Cap's line.

I imitate Black widow's voice "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

"Kneel." I say, my voice going as hoarse as Loki's had in the film.

"Not today." my voice changes dramatically as I say it.

I copy Black Widow again "That Guy's all over the place."

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" My voice changes as I say it, an almost perfect imitation of Tony Stark.

My friend Loki was chuckling to himself as I quoted it.

"Make a move, Reindeer Games." I say, as Tony Stark again. "Good Move."

"Mr Stark." I imitate Cap again.

"Captain." I say once more as Tony Stark.

"That... was impressive." my friend laughs, congratulating me.

I laugh as the film continues. Eventually, after much laughing over 'Mewling Quims' the film concludes and Loki gets a call. Reluctantly, he answers it and scowls. "Really? Right now? Fine." he says, hanging up. "I have to go now. I'm sorry. It's been lovely, entertaining, but I guess this is an emergency." he says, before I shrug.

"It's ok! Anytime." I say gently. Loki leaves and I smile.

"That was nice." I whisper, before settling down to watch yet more movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for it being so short, I had writers block.

* * *

I walked to work, as I normally did, with a cup of coffee in my hand and my headphones in my ears. I was angry at everything. At Thor and Loki for not telling me. At myself for not noticing. Everything seemed to be grating on my nerves. I walked into work and put my cup in the bin, before walking to the office where Thor always started off. "Hey." I snapped, controlling my voice to save as much venom as possible for when he said something to annoy me.  
Thor looked upset "What's the matter?" He asked gently.  
I raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? What's the matter?" I echo.  
Thor looked confused.  
"I saw you and Loki out there saving the whole fricking world! Next time you try and keep a secret-" I try to think of something witty to say. "Just dont." I sigh.  
I heard a cough behind me and I scowled. "You too! Loki, this just isnt funny! I know you guys are-" I'm cut off by a suffocating hug. I cough, trying to breathe as I felt Thor's arms around me.  
Loki shifted uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry. We felt as though it would have been a burden." Thor said. I manage to pull away.  
I clenched my fists angrily. "Lofn, my dear, calm down." Thor said quietly.  
"She cant calm down. This is why we should've told her." Loki mutters. Thor flashed him a glare.  
I looked between the two of them.  
"I didnt tell you because-" Thor says.  
"I was going to tell you because-" Loki begins, while him and Thor have a stare-off.  
"I-" They both begin, before I shake my head.  
"Save it. I dont want to know. Just leave it." I sigh. "I want to know what else you've been keeping from me. It's bugging me." I say.  
They exchange worried glances. "Now isnt the best time, Lofn. When you need your answer, it will be given to you." Thor says.

I sighed exasperatedly, before walking off to do my job.


End file.
